24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Christopher Henderson
This is a list of memorable quotes from Christopher Henderson. Day 5 * Christopher Henderson: (To Jack Bauer) Just for the record, I never believed you were dead. ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: So, who's the honcho over at CTU now? * Jack Bauer: Bill Buchanan. * Christopher Henderson: Buchanan? What a stiff. No wonder everything's gone to hell over there; you guys keep getting rid of everybody that can do the job. * Jack Bauer: You made your own bed. * Christopher Henderson: You accused the wrong man, Jack. * Jack Bauer: I was the lead investigator; I showed them what I found. * Christopher Henderson: I was framed. * Jack Bauer: By who? * Christopher Henderson: Nina Myers, George Mason, who knows? But I'll tell you the one thing that just hangs on me, I'll tell you the one thing that just (Pause) hurts me is that you didn't believe me. * Jack Bauer: You made it impossible to believe you. How could I possibly defend you? You wouldn't even defend yourself. * Christopher Henderson: No one gave me the chance. ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: Yeah, it's me. I listened to everything Bauer had to say about the thumb drive; CTU does not have enough information to hurt us. * Woman: What about Bauer? * Christopher Henderson: Well, in about one minute, he'll be dead. ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: That's right, Jack, start with the knee, just like I taught you; the sooner you do it, the sooner you see I don't know what you're talking about! ("Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: You don't want to know what I know. You get me to talk; I promise you you'll just be opening Pandora's box. ("Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Damn it, Christopher. I don't think you became a part of this because of self-interest. I honestly believe that you think what you're doing right now is the best thing for this country, but it is not your choice to make! * Christopher Henderson: That's good, Jack; disarm your subject's resolve by showing empathy and respect for his agenda. ("Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: Why was Wayne Palmer at the retreat? * Evelyn Martin: Wayne Palmer? * Christopher Henderson: Please don't waste my time; he was there for a reason and it wasn't to drop off his résumé. ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Christopher Henderson: I have the recording. * Charles Logan: Have you destroyed it? * Christopher Henderson: No, sir, I have not. * Charles Logan: Why? What's the problem? * Christopher Henderson: Actually, I'm making sure there won't be any problems. * Charles Logan: I don't understand. * Christopher Henderson: I may need protection; that recording gives it to me. * Charles Logan: Protection? * Christopher Henderson: Yes sir. * Charles Logan: Do you mean from me? That's absurd. * Christopher Henderson: With all due respect, Mr. President, it isn't absurd, as evidenced by Walt Cumming's suicide. * Charles Logan: That was different; you told me yourself that was necessary. * Christopher Henderson: And I'm assuming that one day, others will tell you the very same thing about me. * Charles Logan: Chris, you and I have been in this from the beginning; destroying that recording protects both of us. * Christopher Henderson: I'm sorry, Mr. President. I give you my word; it'll be kept in a very safe place, and it will only be made public should I meet with some (Pause) accident. * Charles Logan: Chris, this is completely unnecessary. * Christopher Henderson: I'm sure it is, sir. Then again, I am a very cautious man. (Hangs up) ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Jack Bauer: You are responsible for the murder of people that I cared about. * Christopher Henderson: I am sorry about David Palmer, I am, but what I did was in the interest of the destiny of this country, and I'm not talking about the version you read on the op-ed pages of the New York Times. '' I'm talking about the politics of survival: the way the world ''really works. ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") * Jack Bauer: Give me their names. * Christopher Henderson: You can't touch them, but they can touch you. ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") * Christopher Henderson: Hold it, Jack! Now lower your arms real slow and turn around! You were never really gonna let me go, were you? * Jack Bauer: No. * Christopher Henderson: (pistol is empty) Good for you, Jack. * Jack Bauer: You are responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. They were friends of mine. * Christopher Henderson: (last words) That's the way it works. (Jack shoots him twice, killing him) ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Henderson